


Записки из тёмного дома

by ph_craftlove



Series: Кровь ему к лицу [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark John, Fight Club - Freeform, Fighting Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph_craftlove/pseuds/ph_craftlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Содержание: О том, как Джон Уотсон, «сосед на неделю», целый месяц ждал драки с Шерлоком Холмсом, или «УЕХАЛ В НИГЕРИЮ. ДЕРЖИСЬ ПОДАЛЬШЕ ОТ МОЕЙ КОМНАТЫ».</p>
<p>Примечания переводчика: для перевода названия, являющегося отсылкой к песне Bauhaus (в оригинале — Dark Entries) я воспользовалась весьма вольным вариантом Игоря Малишевского (http://www.stihi.ru/2012/01/03/2859), который показался мне очень и очень подходящим по смыслу. Если решите перейти по ссылке и полюбопытствовать, насколько хорошо этому товарищу удалось перевести саму песню, хочу сразу предупредить, что там всё очень плохо, вам после такого могут начать сниться кошмары. </p>
<p>Предупреждение: как всегда, лютое месилово, мордобой, куча матов, Джон, направо и налево демонстрирующий свою пролетарскую сущность, Шерлок, делающий вид, что он самый крутой. И всё такое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Записки из тёмного дома

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Entries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677674) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



К десяти утра они оба успели кончить трижды, и Джон решил, что любые последствия черепно-мозговой травмы, полученной Шерлоком накануне, - не его проблема. Во всяком случае, тот был вполне способен без запинки повторить задом наперёд весь алфавит и, очевидно, помнил едва ли не все возможные синонимы слова «член» (не только на английском). Будь он в больнице, Джон бы выписал его только за это. И вообще, ему было некогда - нужно было успеть на поезд.

Он заскочил к квартирной хозяйке. Поняв, что Шерлок за него поручился, она обозвала Джона "дорогой" и тут же заявила, что не против поселить его в комнате наверху - жильцов ведь найти так сложно, мало кто согласится делить с Шерлоком кухню и ванную... И, если Джон точно уверен, то может внести плату прямо сейчас. Она не стала возражать, узнав, что он будет жить здесь только одну неделю в месяц, сказала, что сделает ещё один комплект ключей, и напоследок сообщила, что ей было очень приятно познакомиться. 

Джон счёл её крайне утомительной и понадеялся, что им не придётся сталкиваться слишком часто.

Когда он уходил, Шерлок крепко спал, лёжа на животе, выставив напоказ покрытые синяками бёдра. Джон вышел из квартиры, закрыл за собой покрытую лаком чёрную дверь, свернул направо и побрёл к метро.

 

*

_Из блога Джона Х. Уотсона:_

_«Вернулся в Берик. В последний выходной посмотрел недавно вышедший фильм про супергероев. В больнице ничего особенного – в основном обычные простуды. Один пациент жаловался на укус пчелы (вообще-то он не аллергик, но ужаленная кожа между пальцами на ноге причиняла дискомфорт), другой растянул связки на запястье и пришёл за направлением к ортопеду._

_Подумываю о том, чтобы прикупить модный нынче планшет — читать в поезде»._

Убогая комнатушка Джона располагалась по соседству с жилищем шлюхи-наркоманки. Из-за этого пришлось купить хорошие звуконепроницаемые наушники, а ещё подписаться на целых сорок три подкаста и потратить кучу денег, чтобы скачать ту музыку, которая была у него на дисках и кассетах.

Отправившись однажды в кино, Джон уснул во время просмотра фильма про марвеловских супергероев, очнулся, услышав звук взрыва, потянулся к пистолету, плюнул и ушёл ещё до окончания сеанса. 

Больницу осаждали аллергики, непогрешимо уверенные в том, что они простужены по шесть месяцев к ряду. Джон уже привык к этим странноватым мини-эпидемиям мнительности, вспыхивавшим чуть ли не каждый месяц, и списывал их на причуды провинциальной жизни. Так всегда: один заболеет, и все остальные тут же начинают ставить ему диагнозы. В итоге простая простуда превращается для них в страшную смертельную болезнь. Предсказуемо, утомительно, раздражающе и зубодробительно скучно.

_Из блога Джона Х. Уотсона:_

_«На этой неделе в городе какой-то праздник. Все готовятся к параду, дети украшают велосипеды, бабули продают свою стряпню, чтобы выручить деньги на... хрен знает, что. Купил два пирога. Вылечил шестерых от пищевого отравления. Выбросил пироги»._

Берик всегда поражал своей непроходимой серостью, а жизнь в нём текла как будто в замедленной съёмке. К середине второй недели Джону стало казаться, что под кожей у него копошатся муравьи. Даже в лучшие времена он спал плохо и нерегулярно, а теперь так и вовсе кошмарно. В отведённое для ланча время он дремал прямо за своим столом, к десяти часам клевал носом, сидя перед ноутбуком, а потом всю ночь пялился в потолок, слушая «Joy Division» или того американца, который вечно завывает про космос. Периодически Джон выключал музыку и дрочил под аккомпанемент чудовищно фальшивых, но крайне зажигательных стонов своей соседки.

Джон размышлял о том, что быть врачом в провинции – значит вечно делать то, чего от тебя ожидает общество, читай: кучу всякого дерьма. Например, покупать у старух пироги. На самом деле, он бы предпочёл выбросить деньги в помойное ведро и нассать на них, чем тратить на такую хрень.

_Из блога Джона Х. Уотсона:_

_«На этой неделе в больнице спокойно. Купил планшет, читаю крайне серьёзную литературу - ромнанчики про Бонда. Нет, мне не стыдно. Один старик притащил бутылку Макаллана в благодарность за то, что я вылечил его жену»._

В начале третьей недели Джон вместо того, чтобы сдаться, проиграл бой.

Придя в ярость, он ударил кулаком в стену и вывихнул мизинец. Каждый раз, сгибая его, Джон чувствовал резкую обжигающую боль, простреливающую руку до самого локтя, и делал так постоянно, напоминая себе о том, что ещё жив.

В какой-то момент его соседка замолчала так надолго, что Джон начал подумывать, не вызвать ли полицию, а потом в комнату по соседству снова стали ходить толпы мужиков, скрывающих лицо под капюшонами и низко надвинутыми кепками. Наверное, она просто пила не просыхая.

Кстати, об этом. Какого чёрта ему притащили именно сраный Макаллан? Как только старый хрыч выудил бутылку из бумажного пакета, Джона затрясло. Он специально посильнее вцепился в больничную карточку и сжал ручку, так что дарителю пришлось поставить свой подарок на стол, вместо того, чтобы отдать в руки. Сначала Джон решил спустить виски в унитаз, но потом понял, что, учуяв запах, не содержится. Так что просто кинул бутылку в вонючую помойку за больницей. Решил о себе позаботиться хоть один сраный раз.

_Из блога Джона Х. Уотсона:_

_«В Лондоне. Перетащил свои пожитки из старой квартиры в новую. На работе пиздец. Не расслабляюсь»._

В больницу потоком шли торчки и жертвы домашнего насилия, все как один утверждавшие, что просто упали с лестницы. Джон только и успевал раздавать буклеты с координатами реабилитационных центров и приютов для женщин, выписывать торчкам рецепты на обезболивающие, не содержащие наркотических веществ, и дурь в адекватных дозах избитым женщинам, к которым (одним из немногих) действительно испытывал сочувствие. Он с удовольствием оттащил бы тех уродов, что позволяют себе поднять руку на терпеливых жён и матерей, в бойцовский клуб и лично продемонстрировал бы, как дерутся настоящие мужчины. А потом ещё бы добавил где-нибудь за углом.

 

Все пожитки Джона, необходимые ему для недельного существования, поместились в армейский рюкзак, а весь переезд составил ровно одну поездку в метро. Миссис Хадсон отдала ему обещанные ключи и не стала провожать до комнаты, что было только кстати. Джон сложил рубашки в ящик комода, поставил на край кровати ноутбук. Вот и всё.

К двери спальни Шерлока охотничьим ножом была пришпилена записка:

«УЕХАЛ В НИГЕРИЮ. ДЕРЖИСЬ ПОДАЛЬШЕ ОТ МОЕЙ КОМНАТЫ».

Джон тут же подёргал замок - заперто. Остаток дня он провёл за ноутбуком, чередуя фильмы ужасов с порно (невелика разница). 

Он написал одной женщине, с которой пару раз переспал, и получил в ответ просьбу удалить её номер. Потом вспомнил про парня, с которым спал гораздо чаще, чем пару раз. Тот почти сразу прислал фотографию довольно откровенного содержания, свидетельствовавшую о том, что он нашёл себе кое-кого получше (но не побольше). Джон подрочил, глядя на неё, а потом удалил.

Так и прошло воскресенье.

Следующие несколько дней Джон только и занимался тем, что выписывал бесконечные направления, да изредка, не обращая внимания на кислые лица медсестёр, помогал бездомным - давал вздремнуть на каталке или помыться. Возвращаясь домой, от нечего делать Джон рассматривал книги на полках - треть на иностранных языках, четверть - по математике и естественным наукам (Шерлок что, химик?), остальное - подборка редкостной хрени, за которой было даже лень нагибаться и утруждать спину.

А вообще, ему неплохо жилось. Он спал без наушников и чувствовал от этого бесконечное облегчение. Однажды он живо представил, как миссис Хадсон издаёт громкие фальшивые стоны на манер его соседки из Берика, и смеялся до слёз. 

В среду после работы Джон завалился на диван перед телевизором, бездумно переключаясь между кучей спутниковых каналов, почти все из которых были не на английском. В какой-то момент на лестнице послышались тяжёлые шаги, а потом кто-то дёрнул ручку незапертой двери, ведущей в квартиру.

В гостиную зашёл незнакомый усталый мужчина. Джон поднялся, напряжённо замер, окидывая взглядом его трёхдневную щетину и седину в волосах, расслабленный узел галстука, расстёгнутую верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке.

\- Эм, чем могу помочь?

На долю секунды вошедший казался ошарашенным, потом встряхнулся.

\- Я... - начал он, агрессивно вытянувшись и сканируя взглядом комнату, - ищу Шерлока. Он здесь?

\- А вы...? - Джон откашлялся.

Изрядно потасканный гость развёл в стороны полы кардигана и указал на прикреплённый к ремню значок.

\- Не волнуйтесь, я из полиции. Инспектор Лестрейд.

Джон кивнул.

\- Вас миссис Хадсон пустила? Я не слышал...

\- У меня свой ключ, - выражение лица Лестрейда стало раздражённым. - Раз уж мы об этом, то кто вы?

\- Я Джон Уотсон, новый сосед Шерлока.

Лестрейд кивнул и как ни в чём не бывало зашёл в квартиру. Джону не понравилась, что он чувствует себя здесь как дома. 

\- Так где он?

\- В Нигерию уехал.

Лестрейд приподнял брови.

\- А, в Нигерию, - произнёс он без выражения, осмотрел кухню, а потом направился в сторону комнаты Шерлока.

\- Там заперто, - предупредил Джон, сцепив руки в замок за спиной. - Или, может, у вас и от его спальни ключ есть?

\- Нет, конечно, нет. Извини, приятель, не хотел прерывать твой... – Лестрейд смерил взглядом телевизор, по которому шел какой-то плохо снятый китайский фильм. На экране, под аккомпанемент чьих-то воплей показывали стену, в которой явно были видны дырки от гвоздей, - вечер фильмов, – закончил он.

\- Всё нормально, – ответил Джон, натянуто улыбнувшись. – Передать ему что-нибудь?

\- Нет, не нужно. Поговорю с ним, когда вернётся.

Лестрейд протянул руку, но Джон ограничился кивком. Кивнув в ответ, инспектор развернулся и вышел.

Заперев дверь, Джон подумал, что неплохо было бы выяснить у Шерлока, кто ещё может вот так внезапно заявиться в квартиру. Неловко получится, если он случайно застрелит незваного гостя, решив, что их грабят.

 

Следующим утром, как раз в тот момент, когда Джон, стоя над раковиной, как заправский холостяк, допивал чай и доедал тост, в дверях возник Шерлок, одетый в чрезмерно отглаженную рубашку, чуть более мятый костюм и прямо-таки непростительно блестящие туфли. Из всего багажа у него была только книжонка в бумажном переплёте, тут же брошенная на кухонный стол.

\- Автобиография Бой Джорджа [1], - пояснил он. - Не верю ни единому слову.

Под пристальным взглядом Джона Шерлок скинул туфли.

\- Всю ночь в самолёте из Нигерии летел, а?

-Точно.

\- К тебе вчера кое-кто приходил.

Судя по тому, что Шерлок не счёл нужным оторваться от телефона, водя по экрану длинным пальцем, эта новость не слишком его заинтересовала.

\- М-м, полагаю, это был мой брат.

\- У него ключ есть?

\- А. Тогда инспектор Лестрейд. И?

Джон поставил в раковину тарелку и кружку, вышел в гостиную и подхватил лежащую на стуле сумку.

\- Сказал, поговорит с тобой, когда вернёшься.

Шерлок что-то промычал с мрачным видом и стал что-то яростно набирать на телефоне.

\- Работа, - коротко бросил Джон, выкидывая на плечо сумку. - Придёшь сегодня?

Шерлок, сгорбившись и наморщив лоб, был уже на полпути к своей комнате. Не отрываясь от телефона, он вставил ключ в замок.

\- Зачем? Ах, да. Не уверен.

И захлопнул дверь.

 

Тем же вечером в клубе Джон старательно убеждал себя, что вовсе не ждёт Шерлока. Когда тот всё же пришёл, Джон уже успел проиграть свой бой: его едва не придушил стокилограммовый бугай, и пришлось сдаться. Джон был в ярости. Мало того, что не вышел победителем, так ещё и драка длилась жалкие пару минут. Адреналин зашкаливал, под кожей словно ползали полчища муравьёв, глаза болели от света, а какофония звуков, наполнявших помещение старого склада, слилась в монотонный противный шум в ушах.

Шерлок по своему обыкновению выбрал в противники новичка. Джон пробился в первый ряд и застыл, скрестив на груди руки. Шерлок, босой и голый по пояс, подмигнул ему и отдал на хранение часы. Сунув их в карман, Джон только неохотно кивнул в ответ.

Паренёк, с которым Шерлок собрался драться, оказался совсем сосунком - у него и борода-то ещё не росла.

\- Эй, милашки! - крикнул кто-то из толпы.

Паренёк делал вид, что совсем не волнуется, и держался агрессивно. Заметив это, Шерлок прищурился.

\- Займёт меньше минуты, - небрежно бросил он.

Послышались редкие смешки.

\- Эй, приятель, твоя мамаша другое говорила прошлой ночью, пока я её драл, - вякнул паренёк.

Толпа чрезмерно бурно выразила шок.

Шерлок встал в пол-оборота, упёр руку в бедро, покачал головой, а потом начал смеяться.

\- Это было, – начал он, успокоившись, тыча в паренька пальцем, – умно. Очень умно для неудачника, тебе бы в телевизор.

Паренёк явно стушевался, но позиции не сдавал. 

Джон не выдержал и едва заметно ухмыльнулся. Он прекрасно знал этот взгляд и понимал, что Шерлок не шутит, поэтому приготовился в случае чего оттаскивать его от паренька, которому, судя по всему, была уготована быстрая и неотвратимая смерть.

Рефери поднял руку. Шерлок снова засмеялся и, повернувшись спиной к противнику, отошёл на пару шагов.

\- Начали!

Паренёк собрался было шагнуть вперёд, но Шерлок оказался быстрее и, сделав подсечку, сбил его с ног, уложив на спину, и тут же оседлал его, упершись коленями по обе стороны от груди. Правая рука Шерлока, как не дающий сбоев механизм, взметнулась вверх и нанесла сокрушительный удар. Шерлок вскочил на ноги. Паренёк валялся в отключке. Бой был окончен.

Шерлок сдержанно кивнул в сторону улюлюкавшей и свистевшей толпы, подождал, пока рефери поднимет его руку, объявив победителя, потом подошёл к Джону. Позади двое уносили с ринга паренька, не подающего признаки жизни.

\- Доктор? - Шерлок кивнул в сторону бывшего противника.

\- Меня это не касается, - пожал плечами Джон, едва взглянув на паренька.

\- Отдавай часы.

\- Ага, сейчас, - ответил Джон и, развернувшись, стал продираться сквозь толпу к выходу.

Шерлок пошёл следом, задержавшись только, чтобы забрать лежавшие на полу рубашку и обувь.

\- Видел тебя в списке участников, - начал он, застёгивая пуговицы и окидывая Джона взглядом. - Победил?

\- Мне достался сраный великан, - мрачно откликнулся тот. - Пришлось сдаться.

Шерлок тряхнул головой.

\- Какой позор.

\- Да, бля, - подтвердил Джон. - Ты же тоже свой бой просрал, только из принципа.

Шерлок зашнуровал туфли, поднялся и пожал плечами.

\- Иногда просто стоит устроить хорошее шоу.

Джон закатил глаза.

\- Не-а, ты просто просрал бой, - он направился к двери.

\- Мои часы, - раздражённо потребовал Шерлок.

Джон сунул руки в карманы и пожал плечами.

\- Теперь мои. Попробуй - отбери.

Шерлок попытался ударить его наотмашь, но Джон легко отразил атаку предплечьем и ответил сильным ударом в челюсть. Костяшки пальцев тут же обожгло невыносимой болью - кулак попал в выступающую кость рядом с ухом.

К ним тут же подскочил мужик, принимавший пароли и собиравший взносы у входа.

\- Проваливайте на улицу. Знаете же правила, - он кивнул в сторону дверей.

Джон пошёл к выходу, потирая ушибленную руку. Шерлок последовал за ним.

\- Ладно хоть ты ебёшься хорошо, красавчик, - процедил Джон, - А то с обаянием у тебя явные проблемы.

Они шли рядом, но как будто не вместе.

\- Ты переехал в мою квартиру, - огрызнулся Шерлок.

\- Ну, да. И чем это я перед тобой провинился? - спросил Джон, усмехнувшись.

\- Я был уверен, что ты передумаешь в моё отсутствие.

\- Не льсти себе. Квартирка, конечно, - экологическая катастрофа, но уж точно лучше тех, в которых я жил раньше, - в какой-то момент Джон заметил, что разговаривает с пустотой и, остановившись, огляделся по сторонам.

\- Сюда, - донёсся низкий голос Шерлока из закоулка, который они только что прошли.

Джон развернулся, шагнул в узкий проход и оказался почти в полной темноте. Свет фонарей сюда не добирался, а окна первого и второго этажа в доме поблизости в этот поздний час горели слишком тускло. Джон замер, давая глазам привыкнуть.

Шерлок застал его врасплох: сделал неожиданный выпад, заломил руки за спину, прижав щекой к шершавой кирпичной стене, навалился всем весом, жарко дыша в ухо. Джон сопротивлялся, но Шерлок оказался быстрее - его длинная по-змеиному ловкая рука добралась до переднего кармана джинсов и выудила оттуда часы.

\- Может, ты не ошибся, когда сказал, что у нас любовь, - хрипло и насмешливо зашептал Шерлок, выплюнув последнее слово, как гадкий комок слизи. Он провёл языком по щеке Джона, и тот задёргался, безуспешно пытаясь вывернуться. - Придумаем друг другу милые прозвища, все дела. Я буду "красавчик", а ты... мой "хороший мальчик"? - он царапнул челюсть Джона зубами, а потом впился Джону в шею с такой силой, что тот взвыл от боли. - Будешь делать, что тебе говорят? Следовать приказам, как настоящий солдат?

\- Иди на хуй, - огрызнулся Джон.

\- О, сочту за честь, - тут же ответил Шерлок, потираясь пахом о ягодицы Джона. - Только тебе придётся меня заставить.

Он отошёл, дёрнув Джона на себя, и встал к нему лицом.

\- С удовольствием, мать твою, - яростно выплюнул Джон и ударил Шерлока в грудь.

Тот не потерял равновесия и даже не споткнулся. Джон ударил его ещё раз, но Шерлок успел поставить блок, а потом впечатал ребро ладони Джону прямо в кадык, заставив того покачнуться и отойти на три шага назад. С трудом удержавшись на ногах, Джон с металлическим грохотом сбил крышку мусорного бака. Зарычав, он бросился к маячащему смутным силуэтом Шерлоку, прижал его руки к бокам, не давая пошевелиться, и повалил на землю.

Прижав к асфальту плечо Шерлока, Джон потянулся вниз и расстегнул ширинку.

\- Я засуну член прямо в твой сладкий ротик и заставлю тебя сосать, - выдохнул он.

Шерлок замахнулся свободной рукой и подбил Джону глаз. Пока тот тряс головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, Шерлок воспользовался преимуществом и сбросил его с себя, ударив под рёбра. Джон завалился на бок, и они сцепились вновь.

\- Победит тот, кто пустит кровь другому, - пробормотал Шерлок.

\- Хочешь, могу сделать это после того, как отсосёшь? - мрачно предложил Джон. - Или прямо во время.

Шерлок пнул его под колено. Джон взвыл, потом резко подался вперёд, схватил противника за рубашку обеими руками и с размаху ударил лбом в лицо. Глухо застонав, он подался назад и часто заморгал. Красивое лицо Шерлока, напоминавшее по форме сердце и в темноте казавшееся чистым перламутром, заливала текущая из носа тёмная кровь.

\- Доволен? - осведомился Джон, потирая лоб.

Шерлок провёл по лицу руками, потом обтёр их о кирпичную стену, размазав кровь.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что да, - откликнулся он. - Но могло бы быть и лучше. Давай, загнись, как хороший мальчик, - Шерлок потянулся к ширинке и стал расстёгивать брюки.

Джон сделал выпад, прижал Шерлока к стене и навалился на него всем весом. Ударив его по предплечью, Джон сам закончил начатое и сразу же запустил руку в штаны, коснувшись полностью вставшего члена с влажной от предэякулята головкой. Используя его как смазку, Джон начал грубо водить ладонью от основания к вершине, каждый раз останавливаясь, чтобы помучить партнёра, а затем возобновляя движения. Сдвинув воротник рубашки, Джон с силой впился в чувствительное место между плечом и шеей, вырвав у Шерлока стон.

Поддерживая всё тот же мучительно медленный ритм, Джон схватил Шерлока за запястье, стиснул до хруста. Тот задохнулся, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, вцепился пальцами Джону в шею, прижимая его ближе, побуждая сильнее сжать зубы.

В какой-то момент Шерлок перестал сдерживаться, с каждым вдохом высоко и жалобно постанывая, начал подаваться вперёд бёдрами.

\- Ты скоро кончишь, красавчик, - пробормотал Джон, уткнувшись Шерлоку в шею, прямо под ухом. - Я чувствую, что совсем скоро ты спустишь.

От глубокого вдоха во рту у Шерлока пересохло. Он кивнул, как будто подчиняясь.

Джон почувствовал, как дрогнул под пальцами член, тут же убрал руку, прижал запястья Шерлока к стене и отстранился, чтобы тот не мог об него потереться. Шерлок разочарованно вскрикнул и тут же яростно зарычал.

\- Погоди-ка, красавчик, - жёстко сказал Джон, вглядываясь в чёткие линии лица партнёра, блестящего от пота и идущей из носа крови. - Сперва я кое-чем тебя угощу.

Шерлок плюнул, испачкав окрашенной алым слюной щёку и уголок рта противника. Джон немедленно попробовал слюну на вкус.

\- Обещаю, тебе понравится.

Шерлок напрягся и попытался вырваться, но Джон держал крепко.

\- Ты опустишься на колени вот тут, - Джон качнул головой в нужном направлении, - а я встану вот здесь, прямо перед тобой, - он прижался к Шерлоку, и тот тут же стал об него тереться, постанывая в такт каждому движению бёдер. Джон ухмыльнулся и снова отстранился. - Ай-яй-яй, - протянул он. - Я же сказал, ещё рано. Сначала ты встанешь на колени и приласкаешь мой огромный член своим сладким грязным ротиком. А я буду ебать тебя в самое горло, пока не кончу.

Шерлок жалобно застонал, но тут же взял себя в руки.

\- Пошёл на хуй, - огрызнулся он.

\- Я знаю, ты хочешь.

\- Отъебись.

\- Посмотри на себя, да ты же весь извёлся, - Джон окинул многозначительным взглядом спущенные до колен брюки, пах Шерлока, его член, выглядывающий из-под края рубашки. - У тебя встаёт, когда ты просто думаешь о том, как мне отсасываешь. Давай, красавчик, - с издевкой попросил Джон. - Я хочу трахнуть тебя в самую глотку и увидеть, как ты давишься слезами.

Шерлок предпринял последнюю попытку освободиться, но Джон только покачал головой, потом подался вперёд и зашептал ему на ухо:

\- Я выебу твоё прекрасное, выпачканное кровью личико, и ты проглотишь мою сперму до капли. А потом я тебе отдрочу, и ты кончишь так сильно, что мне придётся тащить тебя домой.

Шерлок напряжённо вздрагивал от каждого слова.

\- Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли.

\- Иди на хуй, - выплюнул Шерлок.

\- Давай, на колени, красавчик, - Джон отпустил его, и Шерлок тут же замахнулся для удара, который противник легко блокировал. - Бой окончен, теперь - трахаемся.

Джон надавил Шерлоку на плечи, и тот поддался, сев на пятки. Расстегнув ширинку, он приспустил джинсы Джона, освободив мошонку и член, который стал лениво поглаживать по всей длине. Шерлок потянулся было к собственному члену, но успел сделать только пару движений.

\- Нет, - гаркнул Джон и пнул его в бедро.

Шерлок недовольно зарычал, но руку всё же убрал. Привалившись к стене, Джон окинул взглядом его тускло освещённое лицо, положил руку ему на затылок, схватил за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову и приоткрыть рот. Шерлок медленно облизнул губы и для равновесия опёрся о бёдра партнёра. Придерживая член рукой, Джон подался вперёд и направил его Шерлоку в рот.

Шумно дыша, Джон сразу задал быстрый темп. Пытаясь подстроиться под его движения, Шерлок открыл рот пошире, расслабил горло и прикрыл губами зубы. Он застонал и поёрзал, пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить давление на собственный член.

\- Боже, вот это рот, - выдохнул Джон и, опустив руку, ухватил Шерлока за подбородок, заставив податься вперёд, навстречу движению своих бёдер. Тот попытался вырваться, ему явно не хватало воздуха. - Если хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе кончить, старайся лучше, - пригрозил Джон, несильно пнув его в колено.

Шерлок, дыша как можно размереннее, обхватил длинными пальцами член у основания и, мыча и постанывая, заглотил его глубже. Джон задохнулся, потом выругался.

\- Посмотри на меня, красавчик, - потребовал он мрачно.

Шерлок приподнял голову, чуть отклонившись в бок, и открыл глаза. В неверном тусклом свете казалось, будто в тёмные провалы его глазниц были вдавлены поблёскивающие стекляшки. Джон разглядел текущие по лицу слёзы. Шерлок отстранился, с шумом втянул воздух и провёл языком по всей длине члена, облизал головку. Снова опершись о бёдра партнёра, он открыл рот и расслабил горло. Джон начал двигаться резкими толчками, постанывая от прикладываемых усилий. Шерлок, поощряя его, царапал ногтями кожу, а потом обхватил пальцами яички.

Это стало последней каплей. Джон застонал с отчаянием умирающего, вцепился Шерлоку в волосы и, чтобы устоять на ногах, опёрся на стоящий неподалёку мусорный бак. Шерлок проглотил большую часть выплеснувшейся ему в рот спермы, но под конец всё же отстранился, и часть попала ему на подбородок и щёку. Ловким языком он вылизал головку до чиста.

После этого Джон с силой дёрнул Шерлока за волосы, заставив подняться.

\- Неплохо потрудился, - сдержанно похвалил Джон. - Вставай, твоя очередь - заслужил.

Шерлок стёр с лица сперму и засохшую кровь. Джон отпустил его волосы. Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга без намёка на нежность, а потом Шерлок схватил Джона за запястье, плюнул ему в ладонь, предлагая использовать как смазку смесь слюны, крови и спермы, и направил руку вниз, к члену.

Они стояли, прижавшись друг другу. Шерлок распахнул глаза так широко, что казался напуганным. Он непрерывно стонал, уткнувшись Джону в волосы, тяжело опираясь, на его плечо. Одной рукой Джон резко и жёстко водил по всей длине его члена, другой трогал за задницу - щупал и царапал так сильно, что в какой-то момент Шерлок начал жалобно скулить, пытаясь вывернуться и одновременно жадно подаваясь навстречу движениям скользкой руки. Его пульсирующий, обильно выделяющий предэякулят член был болезненно напряжён, и совсем скоро Шерлок затрясся, хватая ртом воздух, и кончил, пачкая спермой бёдра, руки, животы, жёсткие волосы в паху.

Прислонившись к стене, Шерлок приходил в себя, стараясь выровнять тяжёлое дыхание. Джон вытер руку о край его рубашки.

Он быстро надел и застегнул джинсы, откашлялся, а потом, приблизившись к Шерлоку, схватил его за шею, крепко удерживая на месте.

\- Слушай, ты, я не считаю тебя умным. Ты зажравшийся засранец, который считает себя всезнайкой. Я буду с тобой драться. И трахаться тоже. Но на твои ёбаные игры мне насрать, понял? - Джон потряс кулаком у Шерлока перед лицом. - Нигерия сраная. Можешь меня в жопу поцеловать.

Он оттолкнул Шерлока, развернулся на пятках и пошёл прочь.

\- Увидимся дома, дорогой! - крикнул ему вслед Шерлок. - Согреешь мою половину постели?

Издевательски засмеявшись, он сплюнул на землю и стал натягивать брюки. Один – один.

 

**Примечания переводчика:**

[1] – Бой Джордж (Джордж Алан О’Дауд) - британский певец и композитор, один из пионеров движения новая романтика. Бывший участник Culture Club и Jesus Loves You.

Оригинальное название этой части - "Dark Entries" - отсылка к одноимённой песне восхитительной группы Bauhaus. Послушать можно здесь:   
http://pleer.com/tracks/5344498WGEd

Чтобы проникнуться опасным и унылым состоянием Джона-пролетария, рекомендую также кратко ознакомиться с творчеством восхитительной группы Joy Division (вдруг кто не слышал ^__^).  
Например: 

Love will tear us apart - http://pleer.com/tracks/420211pYZA  
Atmosphere - http://pleer.com/tracks/420210oQ8S  
Shadowplay - http://pleer.com/tracks/420207YAap  
She's Lost Control - http://pleer.com/tracks/7714872oeuW  
Day Of The Lords - http://pleer.com/tracks/420237glMJ  
Decades - http://pleer.com/tracks/1543196lUZH


End file.
